Phantom Hotel 2: Halloween Town
by CaptianKate
Summary: When Mavis goes to Halloween Town to visit Danny and his family and ends up having a lot more fun than she expected. Danny's afterlife is the best to be apart of. On Haitus!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my gosh! It's here! I know ya'll have been waiting for this for a while! The exciting prequel to Phantom Hotel! I literally wrote this first chapter while I was at work! XD Don't forget to leave ideas in the reviews of what you'd like to see later on in the chapter!**

Chapter 1

"Danny?!"

The ghost boy shot up in his bed. Woken up by his mother's voice calling from the bottom of the stairs.

"Danny, wake up! You've got a big day today and a lot to do! Up an at 'em, hon!"

"Just a second!" Danny called back before looking around his room.

Black walls, metal floor, everything made of a black wood that was stretched and disordered. Just how his father liked it. It was his father's mansion that Danny and his mom had moved into anyway.

Flying down the stairs (and ignoring the complaints from his mom that they'd paid for those stairs to be used), Danny rushed to the train station just as the screech of wheels on the tracks sounded. Unaware of a familiar boogey man's beady little eyes watching him as he flew up to the platform, Danny eagerly waited as the train had unloaded both passengers and luggage. It had been a year since the pumkin king and his family had visited the transylvanian hotel in search for a week of relaxation and Danny had kept contact with Mavis Dracula, the girl he had had a 'zing' with (or at least that was what Dracula called it). After a year of constantly asking her if she could come visit Halloween Town, she had finally gotten permission from her father. They were a few days past Halloween and Christmas was approaching fast and Danny was determined to up for all the time they had spent apart.

Danny waved as Mavis climbed off the train. He flew to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into the air while spinning, causing her to laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Welcome to Halloween Town, Mave!" Danny exclaimed, claiming the girl's lips in a kiss, which she happily accepted. "I missed you! 3" (yes, the heart was necessary)

"I missed you too, Danny!" Mavis laughed, hugging him close before looking down at the town below them. "This is Halloween Town? I can see why it's where all the spooks of Halloween live! It's awesome!"

Danny slowly lowered them down to the ground, still holding her close as their feet touched the platform.

"Yup, home sweet home." Danny explained as he took her suitcase and began to lead her through the town. "You actually arrived just in time for the Halloween festival. Luckily, you missed the song since it's a little corny but the festival is the best part."

"Well it's a good thing I brought some clothes I designed." Mavis smiled, holding Danny's other hand while she looked around as they walked.

All the monsters were beginning to set up their stands for the festival. Danny blushed slightly at a sudden thought.

"Have you ever seen a kimono?" he asked, avoiding the vampiress' curious look as she shook her head 'no'. "Well some monsters who come to Halloween Town for the festival are known as Youkai and are really important since they kind of created Halloween Town. Therefore, we try to make them feel at home with the festival. And with their kind of festival, they usually wear kimono's. They're like a robe but more elegant and complicated. My mom usually makes a new one for herself every year so I'm sure she wouldn't have a problem making one for you or even teaching you how to make one so you can add it to your designs."

At this point, Mavis' blue eyes were wide with excitement. Monsters from another culture were coming to visit Halloween Town and she'd get to meet them and learn how to make a new kind of dress. The little designer was ecstatic.

"I'd love to learn how to make a kimono from your mom, Danny!" She exclaimed, letting her excitement and creativity form new questions for everyone on the day of the festival.

LINEBREAK!

The two got to the mansion and Mavis was in awe of all of it. She loved the decor, the furniture, even the stretched out blackened wood walls. The way everything was stretched and deformed definitely fit her style she had grown up to appreciate at her father's hotel. Danny's parents also made her more than comfortable, taking her to the family room and sitting her down while Danny took her stuff to the room she'd be staying in. Jack had retreated to his office while Mavis and Sally fell into a deep conversation about designing and different kinds of clothes. Apparently, being a ragdoll queen, Sally knew quite a bit about different clothing designs and different stitching patterns that she said she'd teach Mavis in their down time. It was when they had fallen into the concept of Christmas that Danny had joined them.

"Hey girls, whatcha talkin' about?"

"Christmas." Mavis responded, shifting comfortably against the ghost boy.

"Yes, we're helping with Christmas this year." Sally explained. "After the festival, all the monsters are heading over to Christmas Town to help with toy making and stocking the sleigh."

"Why does Sandy Claws need our help?" Danny asked, beginning to float around on his back lazily."

"It's Santa Claus, hun." Sally corrected.

"Right."

"Well, he's busy with it being his time of the year so I said we'd help." Jack explained, walking into the room with four steaming cauldron type cups.

"You guys celebrate Christmas in Halloween Town?" Mavis asked, scooting over slightly for Danny to sit back down, next to her. "I thought it was just Halloween."

"Basically." Danny explained. "It used to be just Halloween and then the rest of the year was spent preparing for the next Halloween. Then Dad found out about Christmas, some stuff went down and then it ended with him and Santa making a pact to celebrate each other's holidays. Santa makes it snow for Halloween Town and Jack leaves Christmas Town alone."

"Doesn't Santa celebrate Halloween?" Mavis asked.

"Yeah but only for a little bit when he comes and watches the celebration. Sometimes he'll help the mayor with planning the world's Halloween when it comes to location. But otherwise, no. Santa Claws doesn't celebrate Halloween." Danny explained.

"Claus, Danny." Sally corrected again.

This time, the ghost boy's face only filled with confusion.

"What's the difference?" He asked, Mavis set a hand on his shoulder while Sally giggled at her son's confusion.

"Just don't worry about it, Danny." The vampiress said, not fighting her smile at her boyfriend's confusion.

Danny nodded and stood, stretching as he reached for the ceiling.

"Well, I'm gonna head to Christmas Town to check it out. It's been awhile since I've seen it. Wanna come, Mave?"

Mavis nodded and stood, holding his hand as the two took off into the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the two flew over the dead trees of the forest, Mavis couldn't help but be amazed. This was the town that controlled the holiday known as Halloween. They made sure that every little kid was scared, every teen wanting to be a kid got to dress up for fun, and every adult could either have a holiday with their kids or go out till 4 in the morning, partying. She looked up at the ghost boy carrying her. This boy was to inherit the responsibility of giving Halloween to the world. All she had to do was make sure she called her overprotective dad every day she was outside of the hotel. Sure, she had a lot more expectations with her clothes designs taking off in the fashion world, but the worst that could happen would be that she would make a bad design and it was expected of her since she had just started.

Mavis nodded to herself, too lost in her world to notice the trees zooming by them. She was determined to help Danny spread Halloween to the world.

Meanwhile, Danny looked down at the vampiress who had a serious look on her face. He raised an eyebrow at her. He couldn't help but notice how cute she was when she was serious.

"Hey, Mave. You ok?" he asked, slowing so that the passing wind didn't make it hard to hear him.

She looked up at him as if confused for a second before nodding and smiling.

"Yeah, it's just all so beautiful."

Danny smiled back at her, a lovestruck look filling his eyes. A green blush brushed his cheeks as he did his cute little laugh and rubbed the back of his neck with the hand that wasn't holding the vampiress to him.

"So, hehe… You know how I feel when I look at you. But this sight pales in comparison to your beauty." he said, shyly.

Mavis blushed and smiled, her eyes softening. She laughed slightly before smirking.

"You're so corny." she laughed.

Danny's face grew into a wide grin. The both of them grateful for humorous moment. Danny lowered the two to the ground and hugged the vampiress closer to him, burying his face in her hair. He opened his mouth to say something before he was cut off by a growling coming from Mavis' stomach. The both of them burst into laughter before taking off into the air, towards the town.

As soon as they got to the town square, Mavis curiously looked over the monsters and the buildings as they passed.

"This town was pretty plain when I first came here. It was more flatlands and graveyards than houses. Monsters here just had their beds wherever before Aunt Sally convinced Uncle Jack to start building. We almost didn't have a halloween because of the time it took to build everything but we managed and my uncle let me come with him." Danny explained, grinning at the memory.

"It must've been a lot of work." Mavis said, still looking at each individual detail as they walked by.

Danny shrugged, a knowing smirk on his face.

"You should see this place place on Halloween."

Mavis smiled up at the ghost boy, who grinned back and intertwined his hand with hers.

Meanwhile, in a dark lair of a certain monster, said monster skulked around all of his toys and death traps while he fondled a pair of dice in his cloth hand. He watched the screens in front of him of the ghost boy and his girlfriend. The boy and his uncle had defeated him centuries ago on a christmas mess. He growled at the boy who smiled at the vampiress before his face turned into a devilish grin.

"She'll be perfect."

 **Ok so sorry on how long it took for me to get this super short chapter out! I'm kinda running out of ideas for this story! I know I want to make a villain but I think it might make this story too similar to the previous one. Let me know what you think and I promise that as soon as I get some more ideas, I'll get another chapter out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" _Mavis! Get away! It's not safe!"_

" _Danny!"_

" _Mwahahaha! Finally! Halloween town is mine!"_

Mavis jolted awake. Sitting up in her bed before regaining her sights. She was in her room. At the Skeleton Manor. She was safe in bed.

Then what was that dream? That monster? And the look on Danny's face…

Mavis jumped out of bed, not bothering to change out of her night gown as she rushed through the halls to Danny's room. Yanking open the door, Mavis was relieved to see the ghost boy passed out in his bed, his leg hanging off the bed with his arm over his eyes as he snored. Mavis couldn't help let her worries fade away as a drop of drool slid down Danny's chin.

"Mavis?" A voice said from behind her, causing the vampiresses to jump and turn to see Sally standing behind her. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright, Aunt Sally. I just had a nightmare." Mavis said, closing the door to Danny's room.

"A nightmare? Well those are quite common around here. I'm assure you that everything is fine. Why don't you go back to bed? Danny has a trip planned for you so I suggest you get some more sleep so you can enjoy it."

Mavis nodded before smiling at the doll woman.

"Thank you, Sally." she said before turning and heading off to bed.

As soon as she laid back down, the memories of her nightmare came back to her. She just hoped that it was just a nightmare and not a premonition. However, she couldn't help the feeling in the back of her head that was just screaming at her to get out. To grab Danny and run away to the hotel and just keep him safe there. She knew he was more than capable of protecting both of them but she couldn't help the feeling of protectiveness that came from the nightmare. She sighed and closed her eyes, letting sleep come over her. It was 5 am anyway.

When Mavis woke up again, she felt much better than the last time she woke up. She still had a dark feeling in the back of her head as she got ready for the day.

'Sally said Danny had something planned for me today.' Mavis thought. 'I wonder what he has planned.'

She smiled to herself, not bothering to look towards a mirror that sat against the wall as she passed it on the way out. Knowing that she would only see her clothes in the mirror since vampires don't have reflections. As she was about to open the door into the hall, a knock caused her to pause before opening the door for whoever knocked. She smiled at Sally, who smiled in return.

"Good morning, Mavis. How are you feeling? I thought it would be a good idea to check in on you after what happened earlier this morning."

"Good morning, Aunt Sally. I'm feeling a lot better. Just a nightmare. I guess I just overreacted. It was a bad dream that Danny had gotten into an accident from flying. It just freaked me out I guess." Mavis lied, as she and Sally walked down the hall.

"Oh that's alright, hun. I had a premonition of Jack getting into an accident when we first discovered Christmas. Halloween Town just does that to monsters sometimes. Let's get some food in you and then I believe that Danny has something very exciting planned for you today."

Mavis nodded and smiled as the two of them entered the kitchen to see Danny sitting at the table while Jack stood with an apron and a chefs hat on. Jack noticed the two and greeted them with a large, tooth smile.

"Good morning you two! I'm making breakfast for everyone! Have a seat!"

Danny grinned at Mavis as she sat down next to him.

"Sleep ok last night?" he asked, looking at her.

"Um, yeah. I slept fine. So what are we doing today?"

"Stopping by my old high school. I know you never went to a public school yourself so I thought it'd be fun for you see what it's like."

"You should head out soon, Danny. The tour starts in an hour. Eat quick and then you can leave." Jack said. Scooping pancakes with fresh ectoplasm onto Danny's plate and bagels with scream cheese onto Mavis' plate.

The two nodded and devoured their breakfast before leaving the mansion to head toward the school.

 **I bet no one can think on which school I'm sending them too.**


End file.
